One night of Grief
by BlueSkyHigh
Summary: Mac is grieving and Harm is there. They cross the line, and Mac winds up pregnant. She transfers and Harm is lost....


One Night of Grief

Disclaimer: The Jag characters are not mine. They do not belong to me and I did not make them up.

JAG HQ (1500)

Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. stepped off the elevator and headed strait towards his office. He had just come back from investigating one of his many cases, and he was in a grumpy mood. He looked around the office and saw Lt. Harriet Simms hard at work. He then looked at his partner, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's office and noticed that the lights were out. He then got suspicious and walked over to Harriet to see where she was.

"Harriet, where's Mac?"

"She's in with the Admiral right now, sir."

"Okay, well I was just wond….."

Just as he was saying that, Mac ran out of the Admirals office and burst through the JAG doors. The Admiral came out and ran after her. Harm was confused and did not know what was going on. He decided to run after them as well, and found the Admiral sending Mac home. Just as he reached them, Mac sped away.

"Sir, what's wrong with the Colonel?"

"She'll tell you when she's ready, Commander."

"Aye, Aye sir."

Harm had no clue why Mac was like that, so he decided that he would go see her as soon as he was finished at work.

Mac's Apartment (1700)

Mac was heartbroken right now, and didn't know what to do. She had just found out from the Admiral that her Uncle Matt died in Leavenworth today. He apparently had a stroke and did not make it. She always could count on him and he was the only person she knew loved her. She was about to go to sleep, when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly made her way to the door and noticed it was Harm. She opened it up and just stared at him.

Harm was surprised to see his best friend with tear stains all down her face. He noticed that she was looking terrible, so he invited himself in.

"Mac, what's wrong/"

"Harm, he's… he's dead!"

"Who's dead?"

"My Uncle Matt is dead."

Mac's Apartment (0400)

Harm woke up and looked around. He noticed that he was not in his own apartment, and that he was in Mac's. He felt movement and saw that Mac was cuddled up next to him, naked. _OMG, what did I do? _Harm remembered that they made love to each other the night before and he felt horrible. He loved her so much, but he basically took advantage of her. She was not thinking properly last night, and they made love. He decided to try and slip out unnoticed. Just when he was about to get up, Mac woke.

"Harm, what are you doing here?"

"Look Mac, we made love last night and I'm so sorry I took advantage of you."

"I can not deal with this right now Harm, just let me call you when I am awake."

"Okay Mac, I am really sorry Mac, I made a huge mistake."

Whenever Mac heard him say that it was a mistake, she felt her heart break into a million little pieces. She knew what she had to do; she would just be business like with him at work. She would pretend that this never happened. She decided to have her Uncle cremated and scattered in Red Rock Mesa. Mac decided to let someone from the prison do it, instead of her.

JAG HQ

2 weeks later

Two weeks had passed and Mac and Harm were just getting their friendship back. Both never discussed what happened that night, but it was still in their minds and memories.

Staff Call (0830)

Mac was listening to the Admiral hand out cases and all the sudden had a wave of nausea rise in her stomach. Not wanting to puke in front of everyone, she ran out the door. The Admiral stopped talking and looked at where Mac had just ran.

"Lt. Simms, please go check on Colonel Mackenzie."

"Yes, sir."

Harriet did not know what was wrong, so she walked quickly into the women's bathroom and found Mac. Mac was sitting in a stall on the ground puking into the head. Harriet quickly found a towel and wetted it. She placed it on Mac's forehead, and rubbed her back gently.

"Mac has this happened a lot lately?"

"About for a few days, but it's only in the morning."

"Ma'am, have you seen a doctor?"

"No, why?"

"Is it possible you could be having morning sickness?"

"But then I would have to be…."

Mac didn't know what to do. She had just come from the hospital and they had confirmed Harriet's suspicion. Mac was indeed pregnant. She didn't know what to do, but she replayed Harm saying that it was a mistake, and knew she couldn't tell him. Mac called the Admiral and did the only thing she could think of, request a transfer.

Admiral Chegwidden knew it was Harm's without Mac saying it. He felt that Mac was his own daughter and did not want to see her get hurt. He approved her transfer and she was now officially working in New Orleans.

Mac was tired from packing up her apartment and decided that the best way to leave would be to only tell Bud and Harriet where she was moving to. Harriet was upset that her best friend and sister figure was moving, but she knew that it is what Mac wanted.

Dulles Airport

Harriet, Bud, and Little AJ waved Mac off as she let Washington. Mac felt bad not telling Harm, but she knew that it would only complicate things for him. She kept telling herself that he likes to play around and date, and that he would not want to be tied down with a child. She boarded the plane to New Orleans, and entered the beginning of her new life.

JAG HQ

Harm did not know where Mac was. She was not at work, and she didn't answer her phone. He decided to go down to her apartment to check on her. When he told Hrriet where he was going she told he not to.

"Where's Mac, Harriet?"

"I promised I wouldn't say, sir."

"I'll go see the Admiral, excuse me."

Admirals Office

"Commander, I can not tell you her whereabouts."

"Sir, then when is she coming back?"

"She isn't, Harm."

"What do you mean she isn't, sir?"

"Mac has decided to transfer."

Harm didn't know what to do. The Admiral would not tell him where she transferred and he felt like his whole world was crashing down before him. He finally had worked up the courage to tell her his true feeling, but now he didn't know where she was.

6 MONTHS LATER

Mac was 7 months pregnant and liked New Orleans a lot. The people in the office were great, but not the JAG staff she loved.

Harm was always in a grouchy mood, and never came to group gatherings anymore. He felt miserable every time he heard someone say her name, and was heartbroken. He lost his only true love.

New Orleans

Mac was sitting in her office when she heard everyone gathering out in the bullpen. She decided to go see what was happening. Her new CO, General Thomas was telling everyone that there was a major hurricane coming throw, and that he was ordering them to leave town. Just as Mac was going to go, he asked her to his office.

"Colonel, I know that you miss your friends in Washington, so I have gotten you transferred back to the JAG headquarters."

"What!"

"I have people packing your apartment right now and have already booked you a flight out of here."

"Why, sir?"

"You are a damn fine officer, but I know that it's where you belong."

"Sir, I don't think…."

"I said you are officially transferred, and I know that you would have stayed here for the hurricane anyway. It's not safe for you and the baby."

"Thank you, sir. It has been wonderful serving under you."

"You too, Colonel."

JAG HQ

Admiral Chegwidden was thrilled that she was coming back, but he knew she wasn't. The whole office was excited and alive, something that was dead since she left.

"Attention people, I have an announcement."

Harm came out of his office and waited.

"A new officer has been transferred here from New Orleans, and I'm assigning her to be partnered with Commander Rabb."

"Sir, I don't need a partner. I can work fine on my own. I've been doing it for the past 6 months."

"Well, If I'm not welcome here, I'll just leave." said Mac from behind him.

Everyone turned around and looked at Mac.

Harm's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her, but his heart was ripped when he saw her pregnant belly.

"Hi everyone." said a nervous Mac.

Everyone gathered around her and welcomed her back with hugs and congratulations. Harm didn't know what to do. The admiral saw this and ordered him to talk to her.

"Hi Mac."

"Harm."

"Ummm, congratulations." he said gesturing to her belly.

"Thanks I hope you're excited, because it's yours."

The whole bullpen fell silent when they heard this statement from Mac.

Harm was silent for awhile until his face broke into a huge grin and he picked her up and kissed her. Mac didn't respond for awhile, but finally did. Everyone cheered for them and once again said congrats.

Epilogue

Mac and Harm waited as their two new babies were wheeled into the hospital room.

Harm took his son and handed him to his fiancé, Mac. He then picked up his new daughter and cradled her on his chest. Their friends watched this from the window and couldn't wait to get to know Harmon Rabb III and Alexandra Rose Rabb.

"I love you Harm"

"I love you too Mac"

THE END, hope you enjoyed so REVIEW!!!!

-Aviator Allie-


End file.
